


The Question

by BatmanFanatic123



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crack, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanFanatic123/pseuds/BatmanFanatic123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome tries to ask Sessshomaru a question. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Question

The Question

The day was bright. The grass swaying in the light wind. The trees of the Inuyasha's Forest soaking up the summer rays. All was well in the world, except with a young miko in distress.

'How am I going to ask him? What if he says no? That would be horrible!' Kagome paced back and forth panicking and not knowing how to deal with the situation.

"Miko, stop the insistent pacing." Sesshomaru demanded.

Kagome stopped and thought to herself, 'I know! I will just come out and ask him! I CAN DO THIS!'

"Sesshomaru, can I ask you a question?" Kagome inquired.

"You just did, Miko," he stated in a monotone voice, "but, since you asked, this Sesshomaru supposes you can do so."

Kagome gave a huff of annoyance at his reply, but it soon tuned into a smile when she remembered what she was going to ask in the first place. "Well," she started, "I was wondering if I could… *mumble mumble*."

"This Sesshomaru could not hear your question."

Kagome looked down in embarrassment, with her cheeks stained pink. She took a deep breath and with that stated, "I asked if I could pet your moko-moko." She peeked up at him to see his facial expression, which was as stony as ever.

"No." Sesshomaru said stoically.

"Please Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried.

"No." he sharply replied.

"Pretty please!" she begged once more.

"This Sesshomaru cares not for the appearance of your please." He turned and walked away with Kagome running after him.

Kagome thought for a moment while speed walking behind the Western Lord. 'Maybe I can bribe him with something,' she thought excitedly. "I will do anything, just please!"

He abruptly stopped walking causing Kagome to crash into his back and fall on the ground. He spun around. "Anything you say?" Sesshomaru asked with the slightest hint of a smirk on his face.

...Later that day...

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome screamed, sending Inuyasha flying face first into the ground. A little chuckling sound was made but, nobody except the maker heard it.

"What the hell was that for, Wench!?" Inuyasha cried while still face down in a five-foot deep hole.

Sesshomaru replied before Kagome could even open her mouth. "The miko wanted to pet this Sesshomaru's moko-moko, and in order to be able to do that she had to make this Sesshomaru laugh. Which she in-fact did so, congratulations, Miko."

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEE!" the ear-piercing noise was heard for miles as Kagome launched herself at the moko-moko. And from that day on, Kagome never let it go.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. Constructive criticism is very much welcomed, and please no flames. ~Robin


End file.
